Innovations-Incorporated
Innovations-Incorporated, or I.I. is a game industry based in Brooklyn, New York. The company specializes in making games and is currently making an attempt at breaking into the console market. The company was founded by a man named Trey Paul in 2005. The company has roots in the modding community, formerly working on mods for various types of games. History In 2005, Trey Paul had been part of the modding community for a long while. He was one of the first to figure out how to read the files of games like Command and Conquer: Generals and Doom. Paul was looking for something new. He broke onto the gaming company stage as a small company that provided assistance in developing games. Paul got his first big project in 2007, when he was hired by Rockstar games to help assist in the development of Grand Theft Auto IV. Rockstar applauded Paul's innate talent to code things effectively and easily. Rockstar would then bring Paul back into the studio during their development of Red Dead Redemption, where Paul coded the Dead-Eye and weapons wheel game mechanics. Paul's weapons wheel mechanic was subsequently carried over to Grand Theft Auto V, which released in 2013. In 2007, after getting a major project to work on, Paul hired a crew of ten game designers. He made sure he picked them out one by one, singling out every individual's talents. Some of his modding community days still have roots in the company today, with some members of Infinity Realms, a modding company known for Red Alert 3: Paradox and Bloodcrusher II, having roles in the company. "The problem with modding at times comes down to hurdles, and motivation. Infinity Realms always had motivation, but the mods they created couldn't get over hurdles at times." Paul said during an interview in 2014. Upon reaching the year 2013, Innovations-Incorporated began development on A Day In The Life, and Rebellion. Unfortunately, A Day In The Life was soon cancelled in late 2014 due to various biting issues. The game was planned to feature the life of a teenage protagonist in a low-class social setting, with a stepdad with mental issues. The father was supposed to take some inspiration of the Grand Theft Auto V character Trevor Phillips. Some of the issues were the fact that it was only rated T on the ESRB, while civillians could be killed at will, just like a GTA title. Some parents also complained at the fact that it was possible to cut school and do things that would be bad influences on a teenager. Paul argued that studies showed video games did not effect the player to commit acts at all. With new consoles releasing in 2013, I.I. wanted to break onto the console market as well. Paul hired a large amount of staff into the company, with people specializing in computer development one of Paul's focuses when hiring staff. Soon, in 2014, at the yearly E3 gaming event, Paul came onto the stage and revealed the InnoStation, a brand new gaming console with powerful specs, comparing to that of a gaming P.C. Leaving the audience in shock and awe, Paul walked off the stage with a smirk upon his face.. Port-Gen Games Port-Gen Games is a sub-company of Innovations Incorporated that was founded in 2015 by I.I founder, Trey Paul. Port-Gen is a small company that specializes and works on porting games over to next generation consoles. "We've been looking at games that have brought us the greatest experiences of the last generation and saw them from a different light. They don't have to be just a moment in time. We want people to relive those experiences on a greater system. Experiences like Journey, Red Dead Redemption, even Modern Warfare 2." sais Sam Farley, the man appointed head of Port-Gen itself by I.I. "We'd tweak things, of course. Some things aren't particularly perfect or meeting our standards at the moment. We're starting small at first, but as more and more companies buy into this, we'll start to relive our past experiences little by little." Farley leads a staff of a little over 80 personnel, but has I.I. equipment at his disposal, as well as monthly and project-based funding. Partnerships and Subsidiaries In 2013, I.I. signed a contract with a popular website called futuretimeline.net, a website that predicts future events based on current events. When asked for a comment on it, president of I.I. Trey Paul simply said, "Look to the future, my friends. Games single out different places in our time. Times is simultanous. In another timeline, I'm homeless and the homeless man down the street is the head of a gaming company." I.I. maintains relationships with Rockstar Games, through it's original members. "Sketch", of Infinity Realms, let his group of modders be completely absorbed into I.I. in 2013. Members began to join in 2007. Trey Paul and Sketch bought over ModDB in 2014, a modding community website. They plan to integrate ModDB into the InnoSystem, allowing gamers to play games with mods loaded if they wish. It's been rumored I.I. was in talks with Nintendo to buy over Game Freak, although the rumors aren't very reliable in their sources. The rumors only fire at the moment to feed off of is the fact nobody in I.I. has shot down the rumors. Full List: *Futuretimeline.net *Rockstar *Infinity Realms *ModDB *Desura Products This list is ever-growing. Games *Rebellion - 2015 Consoles *InnoSystem - 2015 Accessories *InnoController - 2015 *InnoCamera - 2015 Trivia *"Sketch" and Trey Paul are the top officals inside I.I. Nothing major goes down in the company without them knowing. *Alfonso Hernandez is the top developer within I.I. *Trey is meant to be a Steve Jobs/philosopher type of person. *Steve Farley is a complete nerd in disguise. He looks nothing like one. *If the I.I. office was not served coffee daily, their production and productivity would probably grind to a halt. Gallery IILogo.png|Company Logo. Category:I.I. Games Category:Port-Gen